blackrockshooterfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tiny Bird
The Tiny Bird & the Colors (ことりとりいろいろのいろ, Kotori Tori Iro'iro no Iro; lit. "birdie bird and various colors") is a book mentioned in the Black★Rock Shooter anime. The book is stated to be about "a bird that takes people to a world of different colors". Description In Mato's world, it was clearly popular enough to merit having more than one edition printed, also suggesting that it may be a very old book. Mato is extremely fond of this book, to the point where she reads it over and over again and has a phone charm of the eponymous Tiny Bird. Yomi Takanashi also seems to be interested; she has a copy of the first edition, and drew a picture based off of a picture on the cover of the first edition to serve as her phone wallpaper. She later sends this picture to Mato. The basic description is that the bird traveled to many different worlds and absorbed colors into its wings, such as "the blue of tears", "the pink of sneezes", and the "orange of smiles". They made Tiny Bird's wings beautifully rainbow-colored. However, the bird still wished to travel to new worlds, and it eventually absorbed so many colors that they started to mix, making the wings more and more dull and black, so the bird died in the end. All the main motives of the anime come from the book and it seems the most important item in the story along with colorful chain bracelets. General Notes * It seems that "The Tiny Bird & The Colors" only use phonetic writing system, hiragana, despite the fact that usually Japanese is written with ideographic kanji for concepts and hiragana only for grammar endings, particles etc. It can suggest that "The Tiny Bird & The Colors" may be addressed to little children who are still learning to read kanji. ** However, when Mato quickly writes "happier ending" in the book, she uses kanji for "white" (白, shiro) instead of its hiragana (しろ).Episode 5, about 10th min. (Mato writing in the book) * It seems that "The Tiny Bird & The Colors" hasn't much text per page and is mostly picture-based, which also suggests that the book may be adressed to children. An example can be seen when Mato looks at the page describing Tiny Bird's wings turning black and the bird itself falling down.Episode 5, about 9-10th min. (Mato looking at the page) * Once Mato stated that black actually belongs to the group of "various colors" within the "world of various colors".Episode 1, about 5th min. (Mato listing the "various colors") However, judging by the fact black appeared as an effect of mixing colors and before that happened the wings were colorful and bright, black may not be among the "various colors" (the bird either didn't recognize black as a color or haven't gone to any black world) and Mato made a mistake. Colors みの |roumaji = itami no iro |source = Mato (to IBRS) |character = any |meaning = pain; ache; sore; grief }} In-Anime References * The first words of the series are clearly refering to "Tiny Bird & The Colors" as they form a short poem about a little bird, the sky, the sea and blue. It's rich in repetitions with recombinations of the words.Episode 1, first minute (BRS's back on the screen) ぶのは い 。 るは の 。 の も の 。 の に の 。 の に ぶ。」|"kotori tobu no wa aoi sora. umi utsuru wa sora no ao. sora no ao mo sora no umi. sora no ao ni sora no namida. namida no ao ni kotori tobu."|"Little bird's fly's place is blue sky. Sea reflecting is sky's blue. Sky's blue – sky's sea. In sky's blue – sky's tears. In tears' blue – little bird flies."}} * Despite having some synonyms, words "iroiro" ( ; "various"/"many colors") and "iron'na" ( んな; "various") are often used in the series, mainly when refering to "The Tiny Bird & The Colors". Sometimes these words are used for puns with "iro" ( ; "color"). ** At the first day at school, Mato describes Yomi as "colorful girl" (色んな色の女の子, ''iron'na iro no onna no ko).Episode 1, about 3rd min. (School on the screen, Mato says Yomi is colorful) ** When Mato invites Yomi to the festival, she says they will "iron'na mono miyo" ( んな よ, see various things), Yomi repeates it as: "iron'na... iro" ( んな… , various... colors). * Mato pays great attention to colors, as in the first episode, when she thinks about the fact that sky is blue and Yomi's skin is almost white. In the last one, Mato, as a narrator, uses a Homeric simile comparing the world to a mix of various colors. The monologue ends with the statement that accepting more and more "colors" make us more and more mature. には んな がある。 しい 。 い 。きらきらの 。 い や。 しい や。 しい 。 な りじゃないけど。 それでも、この は っ り だ！ があって。 で いあって。 んな 、 んな があるけれど… それでも つ つ けとめる。 けとめて… つ つ に って く。 この で… に って く。」|''"kono sekai-ni wa iron'na iro ga aru. mabashii iro. attakai iro. kirakira no iro. kitanai iro ya. mabashii iro ya. kanashii iro. sutekina iro bakari ja nai. sore demo, kono sekai-wa yappari kirei da! tomodachi ga atte. minna-de warai atte. iron'na koto, iron'na iro ga aru keredo... sore demo watashitachi hitotsu hitotsu uketomeru. uketomete... hitotsu hitotsu otona-ni natte iku. kono sekai-de... otona-ni natte iku."|"There are various colors in this world. Bright colors. Warm colors. Sparkling colors. And dirty colors. And lonely colors. Sad colors. But not only lovely colors exist. But still, this world is (absolutely) beautiful! There are friends. All laughing. (Although) there are many things, many colors... But we will, one by one, accept them. Accepting, we will, one by one, become adults. In this world... We will become adults."}} * After Yomi didn't go to a festival, Mato tells her that she really is "Takanashi" ("no hawks"), not "Kotoriasobi" (小鳥遊; "birdie play"). Then she shouts that she thought Yomi is a playful tiny bird who will take her to various colorful worlds but she was wrong about that.Episode 2, about 9th min. (Mato talking with Yomi) さんは、やっぱり さんなんだ。 じゃない！ さんの 、 だって った。 を の に れて ってくれる、 ！ でも じゃない！ さんは じゃない！ だって さん に けない！ は けるはずなのに！ そんなの しい！ しい！」|"''Takanashi-san wa... yappari Takanashi-san nanda. Kotoriasobi ja nai! Tanashi-san no koto, kotori datte omotta. watashi-wo iron'na iro-no sekai-ni tsureteittekureru, Kotoriasobi! demo Kotoriasobi ja nai! Takanashi-san wa zenzen kotori ja nai! datte Takanashi-san doko-ni ikenai! honto-wa iron'na sekai ikeru hazuna-no ni! son'na no okashii! zettai okashii!"|"Takanashi-san (No Hawks)... of course you surely are No Hawks. You're not Birdie Play! I thought about Takanashi-san as a little bird. one who is taking me to the world of various colors, Birdie Play! But you're not Birdie Play! Takanashi-san isn't a birdie at all! Because Takanashi-san go nowhere! While being (/even though you're) supposed to really be able to go to various worlds! That's not right (/weird/crazy)! That's absolutely not right (/weird/crazy)!"}} * Mato thinks about herself as the Tiny Bird during the climax fight with Insane Black★Rock Shooter. A voice in her head says Tiny Bird is dead, but she responds that she can still remember colors so she will fly to see them.Episode 8, about 7th min. (Mato seeming to lose the fight with I-B★RS) んでしまいました」 「それでも…」 「 んでしまいました」 「 の が…」 「 んで」 「 が… い ！ そうだ。 は んな る に ぶ。 ぶ には…」|''"kotoritori-wa shindeshimaimashita" "sorede mo..." "shindeshimaimashita" "iro-no kioku-ga..." "shinde" "iro-ga... aoi sora! sōda. watashi-wa iron'na iro miru tame-ni tobu. tobu tame-ni wa..."''|"Tiny Bird died" "But still..." "Died" "The memory of colors..." "Dead" "The colors... Blue sky! That's it. I will fly to see various colors. To fly..."}} Lingual notes * The exact translation of the book's title is "Birdie Bird, Various Colors" but it is translated in many ways, including "The Tiny Bird & the Colors", "Li'l Bird Li'l Bird Colorful Colors" and "The Little Multicolored Bird". * The generally accepted translation of the name "Kotoritori" is "Tiny Bird", but the exact meaning is "Birdie Bird" (when "Tiny Bird" is "kotori" alone). * In most of translations the bird is female (they use the pronoun "she"), though originally only the name is used concerning Kotoritori so its actual gender is unknown. * It seems that the book's style resemble a poem but most of the translation don't take some of its resources of language into account, for instance, in translations most of the sentences are usually full sentences, while originally they aren't. Trivia * Yomi's phone wallpaper is avaliable for download in Goodsmile Company's mobile site. * Some of the colours described in the book, such as "blue of tears", the "orange of smiles", and the "red of anger" are the theme colors of the "other selves" which appear in the anime. However, "pink of sneezes" isn't one (though Chariot's land in the Otherworld is pink) and there are two anime "otherselves" theme colors which don't appear in the book: yellow and green. * There are two very popular Tiny Bird colors in its fandom: "Green of Pain" and "Yellow of Possesion". Their popularity may be caused by the fact that they are the only two which are needed to make a very well-fitting set of Otherselves' colors, including their characteristics. Gallery Kotori_tori2.jpg|"Tiny Bird & the Colors" First Edition Tiny-bird-falls.png|An example of a page from the book Kotori_tori_cellphone.jpg|Yomi's phone wallpaper kotori_tori_charm.jpg|Mato's cellphone charm kotoritori-death-stages.png|Tiny Bird's gradual death brs803.jpg tumblr_mia2fsGKNu1r0rh6io1_500.jpg References